irateshipping
by princess shi
Summary: Marik and Joey alone in Greece :P I can say that it's more k rating but anyway


irateshipping

why not? I like the shipping ^ _ ^ whoever wants, read it, this idea was my friend's Ara-kun, I asked for one because I couldn't find any, usually I have many ideas but not for one-shots, so here we are :P

I don't own yugioh nor the characters and I never will!

so, on the story! :P

It was summer so everyone had decided to go to the beach, so they took few things with them and went altogether to Greece! (lol). After some days they had decided to turn back home and for the last day spending in Greece they went out to have some fun at some random bar they had found in their way to end up at the beach they were camping with some more beers with them (for some reason Greece is famous for those places...)

So in the end the two, Marik and Joey both drunk, went together somewhat away and fell asleep with the result to had departed from the others

The next morning everyone was feeling awfully from the beers and no-one had noticed that the two was missing, so they picked up their things and leave without them!

When Marik woke up *with a big headache* he nudged Joey who were at his legs still sleeping, to wake him up. After he looked around to understand where is he, all he could see was some separated palm trees and rocks near the cold now water since it was still morning and since Joey hadn't woken, he nudged him again

"wake up Joey! and where the hell are we!" he said rubbing slightly the back of his head dizzily

Joey sat up on the sand next to Marik rubbing the sleep off his eyes and yawned "what happened? why you woke me so early?... my head hurts"

"how it shouldn't hurt after all those beers you drank!" he kind off yelled, it sould hurt obviously, they had drink many beers "now where are the others?"

"I don't know...they should be there from where we left... I guess..." he yawned once more and then tried to stand up but failed and fell back down, Marik shook his head and tried it himself, then he lifted Joey and again looked around "soo... from where we left?"

"em... uh I don't know! too much thinking for morning!" he looked in front of him and then turned to Marik showing the way "I guess we had taken that way since we were lying down like this"

Marik looked suspiciously in front where Joey was pointing, then he turned and started walking backwards the way "I think we had taken this way so we're gonna take this path!"

Joey, who were looking at Marik walking, turned back infront and after some thinking he turned back to Marik fallowing him "but I don't think there was any path..."

And so after some time walking Marik stopped and yelled angrily "WHERE THE *EFF ARE THEY!" Joey fell at his back since he didn't noticed that Marik had stopped and looked around "maybe they way I said was the right one" (that it was)

"nonsense! they left without us!" he crossed his hands at his chest and sat down, Joey was just watching him with his impassive expression like he was a zombie and then simply said "why don't we try to go back and try the other way?"

"'couse this was the right one!" (that it wasn't :P )

"so... what now?"

"I'm gonna wait 'till they come to take us! after all we have nο money, ne?" Joey sat beside him and drank some of the remained beer from the bottle he was holding "and... why don't we call them at the phone?" he asked

"'couse they forgot about us!"

"that's why I said it -_- " and then, one Greek approached them with one sheep in his embrace and said "τι κάνετε εδώ μωρέ παιδιά?" (which means: what are you doing here kids) they both turned slowly to face the man in horror since they didn't knew greek "τι πάθατε μωρέ; τελος πάντον, μήπως θα θέλατε να πάρετε το πρόβατο;" (which means: what's wrong with you foolish? Anyway, would you like to get the sheep?")

Marik slowly whispered to Joey trying to cover that he's talking "what the hell is he saying?" Joey just slowly shook his head and then the man approached them more, but before he could say anything Marik yelled embracing Joey "HE'S GONNA RAPE US! JOEY RUN!" and so they ran away

The man just stod there watching the others ran for no reason and said "τι πάθατε ρε και τρέχετε; ένα πρόβατο ήθελα να τους δώσω..." he skook his head " τα παιδιά σήμερα" (which means: what's wrong with you and you run eh? I wanted to give you a sheep... *shaking head* kids today)

After that they called Bakura at the phone and somehow they turned home after many hours :P

that was it, hope you liked it *v* beee~ (sheep style) sorry for possible wrong grammar or words O:)

and if you want review, I would like to ;)

bye~


End file.
